New Avengers
The New Avengers are a team of supervillains founded and led by Ra Thor as generals for The Cabal. The team consists of Ra Thor's friends, who were then upgraded with Ra-Tech weaponry. Some members of the team are former members of The Avengers, namely War Machine. Some were also inspired from LEGO Villains, a LEGO Series also created by Ra Thor as part of Slowking LEGO. They have recently been renamed to become The Superior Squadron, and the lineup changed drastically. Members * Ra Thor Prime (Current Leader) * Agent Venom ** Superhuman agility, speed, strength, and resilience; symbiotic tendrils, rapid healing abilities, technological assimilation, web shooting, "Spider-Sense", excellent marksman, skilled hand-to-hand combatant, bio-armor * Reaper ** Superhuman agility, speed, strength, and resilience; weapons expert, armor, expert marksman, scythe contains built-in gun * Hoodini ** Spell casting, pyrokinesis, telekinesis, hydrokinesis, telepathy, energy projection * Agent Nemesis ** Above-average agility, speed, strength, and resilience; weapons expert, expert marksman, temporary invisibility * Headhunter ** Superhuman agility, speed, strength, and resilience; indestructible ax hand * Cobalt Man ** Power Armor provides increased strength and resilience; flight, energy projection, technological assimilation, technopathy * Avalanche ** Generates shock-waves that create small earthquakes * Paladin ** Superhuman agility, speed, strength, and resilence; enchanted armor, vibranium shield, plasma sword *** Formerly known as "Sir Templar" * Jitsu ** Superhuman agility, speed, strength, and resilience; ninjitsu master, weapons expert, invisibility, technological assimilation, computer brain provides hacking abilities. * Beetle ** Power Armor provides increased speed, strength, and resilience; flight, energy projection, technological assimilation, expert marksman, dual plasma blasters * War Machine ** Power Armor provides increased speed, strength, and resilience; flight, energy projection, wrist-mounted machine guns, left shoulder-mounted turret, right shoulder-mounted missile launcher * Crossfire ** Unrivaled marksman, invisibility, adjustable zoom-lens, custom-built sniper rifle * Nightcrawler ** Superhuman strength and agility; teleportation, claws, pointed tail * Mach VII ** Armor provides superhuman strength, resilience, and speed, along with a bulletproof "EXO-9 Wingpack" that allows him to fly up to 95 mph. * Reaper 9000 ** Robot with increased strength, resilience, and speed, along with a vibranium scythe hand that can shoot arcs of energy, technopathy * Cannonball ** "Cannonball" armor provides flight and invulnerability * Whirlwind ** Superspeed reaching up to 125 mph, tornado generation, flight, air manipulation * Agent 37 ** Above-average agility, speed, strength, and resilience; headgear provides gas immunity, voice masking, 360 degree vision and advanced user interface, experimental gun can fire bolts of energy on 5 different power levels, professional in espionage operations New Avengers Ra Thor Mech.png|Ra Thor Prime Agent Venom.png|Agent Venom The Reaper.png|Reaper Hoodini.png|Hoodini Agent Nemesis.png|Agent Nemesis Headhunter.png|Headhunter Cobalt Man.png|Cobalt Man Avalanche.png|Avalanche Jitsu.png|Jitsu Beetle.png|Beetle War Machine.png|War Machine Paladin.png|Paladin Crossfire.png|Crossfire Nightcrawler.png|Nightcrawler Mach VII.png|Mach VII Reaper 9000.png|Reaper 9000 Cannonball.png|Cannonball Whirlwind.png|Whirlwind Agent 37.png|Agent 37 Category:The Order of Ultdawiac Category:Dadaw Category:Superpowers Category:Can't be melted Category:Melting Category:Execute Order 45:Melt the Fake LEGO Category:Melt Category:Famous Melters Category:Nuclear Explosion Category:Nuclear Category:Nuclear Explosions Category:Nuclear Bomb Category:Nuclear Sites Category:INVINCIBLE! Category:EEEEEEEEEEEEVILLL Category:Things thet are evils then Scorpi Category:UP THEN PURE EVIL Category:Rare Category:SUPER RARE!!!!! Category:Theslowking11 is true ruler of Earth Category:Dadaw is your leader lord king and RULER Category:Avengers Category:New Avengers Category:Fire is fun Category:Shots fired. Category:Fire Category:Wow, I cannot believe how many categories there are. I have never seen this much*cough*GoAnimateWiki*cough*. Seriously. Do we even need this many categories? :S Category:The Order of No Quarter